Violet Flame
by Alexandria Andrews
Summary: Rei/Jedite Silver Millenium. Growing up trials. Mild Language
1. Default Chapter

Violet Flame- Rei's story

Part one

By: Zellie

"So dig a little more deeply. All we have is this very moment..."

"I Don't Want to Wait" by: Paula Cole

Prolouge: In a world of quiet peril, one girl stands alone against her own soul. The one person who loves her behind her comprehension, receives hardly any of her attention. She's afraid of affection. As a child she knew none of this power and now faces it in it's highest in the throes of war. Can Rei overcome her fear of love and find the one thing she always wanted? -A true love... In one of the greatest tales of the senshi... Rei's story. He'll always be waiting for her.

When I was a little girl, I was always playing with the boys. I liked to be rough and tumble. If the boys ever called me sissy or girly, they were toast, literally. I have aways loved my control of fire. My best friend growing up would have to have been Aino Minako. She was so sweet, yet so insecure. Not only that, but her little friend Kunzite was quite the little battle hero. They were so fun to play with, espically when we played our little war games. My parents never faught the way I saw Minako's fight, but they were both very tempramental. I guess I aquired those traits.

As a child, my mother instilled a great love of religion in me. She would always tell me of the great spirits and to worship everything that had spirits. Then, as I grew older, she taught me to use the fires I controled to help me predict things. I guess she saw my paranormal abillities. My father was my best friend for as long as I could remember. We spent hours together playing games or just talking. I guess you could say I had a happy childhood.

But that does not nessicarily mean I was completely content. There was always somthing missing that I saw Minako had. She had affection coming from every angle she turned, accept from her father. My parents weren't the type that would shower you with hugs and kisses, but they would spend time with me. I guess they just did because they thought it was their responsibility as parents. I might have been better off if they had just left me be.

There is one particular time I recall that is always fresh in my memory. I was about six and I would play just outside the castle in the gardens. They were always so green. There was this one particular hedge maze that could keep a child occupied for hours. I had gathered a small group of the servants' children to play a game of hide and seek with me. We were out there for quite a while, just hiding. I began to wonder if any one was still playing. Keeping low, I crawled along the ground around a hedge and crawled right into a certian boy who was doing the same thing I was. We collided and I fell over, my head throbbing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! That really hurt," I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Why don't you watch it? You're the one who ran into me, after all." The boy said as he glared back at me.

"That is not so! You were the one who...oh never mind. At least appologize," I stood up and brushed off my shorts. the dirt from the garden was starting to get ground into my pants after all this time. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked challenging me as he stood up also. The boy was a good head taller than me, at least.

"You wanna fight over it? All right then. Make your move," I challenged him back, fully ready for a fist fight. I already had my arms up for defense. I backed up a bit to give myself more room. The boy edged closer to me and threw a punch. I barely ducked it. "Oh! You're going to hit a lady?" I asked as I evaded another punch.

"You ain't a lady!"

"Yes I am! I'm the ruler of the ground you walk on!"

I proclaimed, putting my hands on my hips. Bad move. The boy hit me squarely in the stomach. I fell back again, this time curling up into a ball, and trying to keep the tears from streaming down my face. It hurt. "You're really mean!" I cried as I attempted to sit up. I was having a hard time moving. 

"You're the one who wanted to fight, remember?" The boy said non-chalantly as he shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly I heard foot steps behind us and the boy looked up startled, then he ran, but was picked up by the collar of his shirt by my father.

"Rei! Are you okay, hunny?" My mother lifted me off the ground and hugged me. I whiped my eyes and nodded. I shouldn't have been crying, but I couldn't help it this time. Being in her arms was comforting that moment, until my father started in on the poor boy.

"What do you think you're doing to my little girl? Didn't your parents teach you never to hit girls?" My mother raised her hand to quiet my father. It didn't matter, he was angry and wasn't about to be quiet. "Answer me, boy!"

"I- She started it! She wanted a fight!" My father glanced at me, then back at the boy. "I didn't mean to hurt her,"

"Just because she provoked you, doesn't mean you have to accept her challenges. It's not right to fight girls. What's your name? We're going to have to get you back to your parents so they can teach you a lesson," My father had set the boy back down and had pretty much released him. Surprisingly, the boy didn't try to take off again.

"Adam."

"Alright, then, Adam. You're coming with us," My father gripped his shoulder and started walking out of the garden. I just clung to my mother, taking comfort in her arms. We were soon out of the garden. My mother set me down and I stuck by her. I didn't feel like messing with this kid again for a while. When we got near the door inside, my father dismissed Adam and took us inside, making sure I went in. "Rei," he said, sitting down on the nearest chair. "Did you really pick a fight with that boy?" I nodded. My father sighed. "Rei, don't do that. Boys play harder, and more agressively than girls. Besides, you could have caused that boy more trouble if I didn't belive him that you started that fight. I just know you too well. Okay? Now go up to your room and get cleaned up for dinner. We're having company tonight." I nodded and headed up to my room. The next day I was back out in the garden, fighting a rematch against Adam.

~Notes From Zellie~

Well, well. What do you think? A Rei story...this oughta get intesting. Well, I hope you all like the new story. Tell me what you think so far! My adress: Lil_Venus@hotmail.com

~Zellie


	2. Part 2

Violet Flame: Rei's Story

Part Two

By: Zellie

"Rhymes that keep their secrets will unfold behind the clouds, and there upon the rainbow is the answer to the neverending story."

-"The Never Ending Story" by: Limahl

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The palace was quiet. Growing up as royalty these past few years had become interesting. Now, I was ten. The trees still bent in the wind the same, the stars still rose and fell in the sky the same, but what had changed that effected me so greatly that I felt as uneasy as this? But Martian springs bring a change in the winds that normally effect every one. I just had this sick feeling that things were going to change soon, and it wouldn't be for the better. It would still be months until Minako's birthday. But the summers were comming on fast. It was getting near the times when we would all get together on the Moon for Usa's Birthday. But those partys were normally the most drab. All the Lunarian courtiers giggling and smilling at the boys who chased after them with the most giddy expressions. The entire process made me sick. Why submit yourself to that kind of...I'm not even sure what to call it. Anyways, I dreaded those parties more than anything. At least other places we didn't have to be so proper, and Usa the ditz wasn't always there, in fact she was hardly there.

I had been training with the fires for a few hours now ...still nothing. I didn't understand what was keeping me from my concetration. I sighed. I guess it was time for me to get away for a bit and eat something. I crept down the hall. It was silent...a little too silent. I wondered what time it was. Normally, even in the latest hours there was some noise in the castle...but today...there was nothing. Luckily, there was a dim light downstairs where the kitchen was... I could at least sneak a snack or two. The moolight from Deimos was giving off it's faint light, which was hitting the fountian in the middle of the front of the castle. The light reflecting off the water was creating errie shadows in the hall. I jogged past as silently as I could. My stomach was growling. I ran to the cabinet and searched for one of my favorite snack foods: pumpkin seeds. What an import those were! I rustled around for a while until I finally found them. I smiled. Yummy strange salty goodness. Who needs chocolate when you have seeds? It was nice outside, I could tell by the open windows.

I took my bag of seeds and walked out side to the front stairs. The palace "drive way" so to speak was lined with our famous martain flowers. They rustled in the silent breeze. It was pretty, and warm. I grabbed pumpkin seeds by the handful. I munched happily and watched the still night time. My thoughts were begining to drift. I was slowly returning my mind to my current lack of concentration. Then I felt something behind me.

"Hey." I jumped. To this day, I still haven't figured out why...I had seen him comming. I turned slightly. It was my little friend... wait...no it wasn't...I stood up and turned to face the boy. Confused, I watched him for a minute.

"Um...may I ask what you're doing up so late?" I asked. I had to think of something to say to him.

"I could ask the same of you, my lady," he said. I popped a few more pumpkin seeds. I gestured the bag towards him. He shook his head. I had never seen this boy, yet for some reason, I wasn't uneasy of him. "No thanks. We have tons of them back home." He stuffed his hands in to his pockets. My eyes grew wide.

"Really?" I asked. I leaned forward. "Where do you live?" It had to be somewhere like Venus or the Moon. He was blonde...I still haven't found a blonde Martian. I sat back down on the stair and gestured him to sit next to me.

"I live on the Earth. That's not my natural blood though. I'm pretty much a mutt." He had sat next to me and reached for the bag. I pulled it closer to me.

"You said you didn't want any." I said simply.

"I changed my mind." I let him have some. He muched on them and stared out at the path in front of us. "This place sure is pretty." He commented. I liked this kid, he had a cute accent. And he was built, not overly, but enough to be noticable. Almost like Minako's little warrior. He sighed. "Even If I don't really live here, this is the one place I feel I can truely call home. I don't really know why."

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Jedite," he said in that cute accent. He looked over at me and smiled. That's when I saw that he had very blue eyes. "You don't have to tell me your name. I know who you are, Rei." I blinked. Then I looked away.

"That's not surprising. A lot of people know who I am," I said quietly. I played with the end of my hair. Earlier, I had pulled it back into a low ponytail. "It gets almost unbareable sometimes," I said. Who was this kid anyways? Where had he come from? Did he really just 'pop in' like that? Questions filled my mind suddenly. My little mystery boy had disappeared when I looked back to where he had been sitting. I looked around. He was no where in sight! Where could he have possibly gone to?

I stood up. "Jedite?" I waited. "Are you still here?" There was no answer. Had I been dreaming? "I'm way too tired," I mumbled to myself. After taking on last glace around, I went back inside and returned my pumpkin seeds and then I snuck into my room. It was hard being silent. I'd have to work on that. I doubted I'd get any sleep that night. Not with images of the pale mysterious Jedite running through my head.

Eventually I feel asleep. All through my dreams that night, his haunting accent and those eyes echoed in my mind. I slept, but it was a restless sleep. By the morning, I looked like I hadn't slept for weeks. It was one of those mornings where you wondered why you were getting up in the morning. I slipped out of bed and wandered downstairs for some breakfast. I tripped into the door way of the kitchen I was so tired.

"Good..." My mother looked at me, a little surprised. "...Morning, Rei. Are you alright, dear?" I looked up at her, groggily.

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine...just a little tired," I crawled up into my chair. I wanted to curl up and sleep on the table. "What's for breakfast?" I asked, hoping for something pleasant. My mother rubbed my head.

"Are you sure you can eat breakfast? You won't fall asleep in your food, will you?" She seemed worried. I wasn't normally this tired. I nodded. "Okay...You can have breakfast...but after that I want you back in bed. I don't want you getting sick," I would have fought back, but I was too tired, so I just nodded. "What happened anyways? I haven't seen you like this since...you started training," she finished after she paused to think. I had to answer her question with a question. He was still in my mind.

"Mother, have you seen a little blonde boy by the name of Jedite around here recently?" I asked. Now, I was wondering if she had known anything about him. My mother looked very confused. She stared at me again.

"Rei...you don't have a fever do you?" I stood up.

"You mean, you don't know anything about him?" I watched her. She shook her head. "You're sure?" I asked one more time. She nodded.

"Positive, hun. I'm sorry," She put a hand to my forehead.

"I'm not sick!" I was scared. Was I insaine? No...I was sure there was someone there! My mind over heated itself. I steadied myself on the back of my chair. I would have collapsed otherwise.

"Rei!" My mother caught me as I started to lose my grip on the chair. "That's it. Back to bed now. You need your rest!" she said. My mother half carried me back to my room. Once I had crawled back into the soft folds of my bed, she pulled the covers around me and kissed my forehead. "Now sleep," she whispered. For some reason, after that incident, I slept soundly.

I awoke much later, actually felling rested this time. I got dressed and went downstairs again, or at least tried to. "Hey!" I spun around. It was that voice again. He sounded happy to see me...or something. I recognized him imedeatedly.

"It's you," I said quietly. Now, I was really curious. "Are you real?" I asked as I walked up closer to him. I kept my voice barely above a whisper. "They think I'm crazy...I got so sick wondering about you..." Why was I telling this boy all this? I never told people what I was thinking. He looked taken aback by my questions.

"Yes, I'm real," He looked around then grabbed my wrist. I looked at him surprised. He put my hand to his face. In my surprise, I forgot to admonish him for treating a princess so informally. I wanted to prove myself. Since he was still holding on to my wrist, I grasped his and ran downstairs. "Rei? Rei what are you doing?!" he asked, more scared, the farther we went downstairs. I glanced back at him. He looked frightened.

"Making sure my parents know I'm not crazy," I said as we reached the bottom. He tried to pull back, But I had a firm hold on him. "Stand up straight," I said, slipping back into my normal self. He tried to get away again. But it was too late. "MOM! DADDY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I knew she'd hear me...the sound echoed from every point in that spot of the castle. I had learned that trick very early as a child.

"Rei I can't...I can't be seen with you!" he cried. "I'm not supposed to be here!" He knew it...but I didn't really care. My parents both came running. I stood watching them scramble to get to me. I smiled angelicly. My mother stopped infront of me breathing heavily and leaning against my father who looked wary. She looked surprised when she saw Jedite. "I can't belive you did that," he mumbled.

"I told you I wasn't making him up," I said as she looked at me. My mother came closer. I had dropped his hand, but it was pointless for him to run now. She walked around him slowly.

"I've never seen him before..." My father said quietly. "Where'd he come from?" My mother was still circling him like a vulture. He looked uneasy.

"He's blonde!" My mother exclaimed. He watched her carefully. "I'm sorry, Rei,You had a fever," she said. "Where'd you say you found him?" she asked, looking directly at me, then she looked at him. "Are you of Tsukino, or Aino blood, child?" He shook his head.

"Not directly...I'm not really of any straight blood," he said.

"I met him last night as I uh...got some fresh air after training," I said. It wasn't a very good cover, but they fell for it. My mother smiled.

"Well, where'd you come from?" My father asked again. Jedite looked down.

"The Earth," he said, quietly. "I'm here on a small training mission." Another cover...I thought. I sighed. He looked at me uncomfortably. "Speaking of which, I think it would be best if I go back. I'm sorry to inconvience you, your majesties," Jedite bowed and then just left like that. I wondered if I would ever see him again. He had looked angrily at me before he left. I looked at my parents and turned.

"I'm going to go read for a while," I said.

*Notes From Zellie*

Okay, folks here's chapter two of Violet Flame. I guess there are a lot more Minako fans out there than there are Rei fans, because I haven't heard a peep out of any of you! Well, anyways, happy reading and hope you enjoyed this part. More to come ASAP! ~Zellie (Lil_Venus@hotmail.com)


	3. Part 3

Violet Flame: Rei's Story

Part Three

By: Zellie

"It's a cruel, cruel summer. Leaving me here on my own. It's a cruel, cruel summer. Now you're gone, you're not the only one."

-Cruel Summer by: Ace Of Base

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I went for many years without hearing from the strange Jedite again. Eventually, I forgot all about him. I didn't mean for it to happen, but, it did. As I got older, the parties became bigger, and the bigger the party, the better. No longer were they the boring, long,exhausting parties they used to be. There was a new element that was introduced in these parties. I don't know if it was surprise or just the fact that I had become an older girl, but it was still neat. But then, that particular year would hold many changes for us all.

It was the second year of the first Great War. We were still training as girls bordering on adolescents. A time when everything would be flipped upside down. But still we had our fun, even when the outer planets were under attack, which I don't think was the best thing to do, but I think they continued to throw them because they wanted to keep us kids occupied.

It was Minako's first year at the moon palace, and the whole year was used as a mourning period for her father. She was very unsettled for a long time. It was all so alien to her. Sometimes I wonder what it must have been like. That might have been what changed her so drastically.

There was one particular party that replays in my mind often. It was actually one on the moon that I had fun at. But it wasn't Usa's birthday, which might have been an effect. I was thirteen now, one more year until I would be uprooted and moved to the palace. One last year of freedom. The sun was shining brightly, it was warm and the gentle breeze was as refreshing as the mist from the Sea of Serenity.

As usual, Minako was sitting by the sea, basking in the beautiful light. It reflected her the same way she was reflected off it. But this opportunity was too good to pass up. I began to creep forward, I had a nice cold cup of ice water in my hands.

The Lunarians had thrown a barbecue sort of party. A day at the beach. It was wonderful. I had on a simple bathing suit and a sarong over that. My hair was tied back in a low ponytail. I edged closer to Minako. "Hi Rei!" I jumped, and splashed water all over Usagi. She screamed. "Rei!!" I was furious, my plans had been foiled. Minako had turned to look at us. I crushed the cup in my fist and dragged Usagi away for a minute. Throwing her a towel, I stood and faced her while trying to calm down.

"Thank you, Miss Oblivious," I said finally. She stared at me, confused. "That water was not intended for you. I was going to get Minako with it, she was begging to be-" I stooped short as I watched behind Usagi. Endymion had Minako around the waist and was dragging her to the sea...then...sploosh! "Yes!" I excalimed. I was so excited I hugged Usagi, who was now purely terrified of me. I ditched her and ran down to the water to help dunk Minako again and high five Mamoru. "Good move!" He grinned at me.

"Actually, I wasn't intending to drop her as hard as I did," He shrugged, still grinning. That was before Minako snuck up behind him. I didn't have time to duck. It was a mini tsunami that hit us both. Now I was sopping wet as well. 

"Take that!" Minako screeched. She then proceeded to storm out of the water and wring out her hair, which was sticking to her all over her body. She picked up her towel, wrapped it around her self and walked to the always welcoming arms of her "sister." Usagi felt her pain. Mamoru wiped the water from his eyes. I shivered as the wind blew over me.

"Wait! That wasn't Usagi?" he asked dumbly. It was my turn to stare, confused. "I thought...oh...sh..." Mamoru looked at the two of them again. "Damn! they're so alike!"

"Not really," I said simply. "You obviously don't know either one of them very well, do you?" He looked over at me and glared.

"It was a valid mistake," he returned. His wet hair glinted in the sunlight. I really have to admit he was very good looking, especially in the sun like that.

"You're such a dummy!" I said laughingly as I splashed him gently. He grinned.

"Am not!" He splashed me back, but harder. Then I to him, and back and forth and so on. We had an all out and out water war by the time we heard a distinctive splash near the base of the cliffs. We both looked up suddenly. The cliffs weren't very high, but still it was odd to have some one jumping off of them. I saw a familiar blonde head, but I couldn't place exactly who it was. "Looks like fun!" Mamoru said and swam over to where the other boys were. Soon they were all scrabbling up the cliff again,only to be back down in a matter of seconds.

Shaking my head, I walked out of the water and noticed that my sarong had become soaked. I sighed, frustrated. Then, I untied it and found my towel, desperately trying to dry off. That's when I felt the coldness wash over me. A pure steady stream of pure cold water. I turned around. What a big mistake!

"Turn it up higher!" Minako yelled. Who ever was on the other end of the hose complied, willingly. By this time, it took both Usagi and Minako to hold the hose, the force of the water was so strong. Minako was grinning big time.

"You guys, it hurts!" I screamed at them. Not only was the water, cold but it was powerful. I was starting to get angry. "Minako! Usagi! If you don't stop I'm going to kill you!" Usagi saw the look on my face and dropped the hose while running. Before Minako could react, she lost her control of the hose, and we both went flying in opposite directions. I landed with a thud on the sand, it stuck to me all over the place. I was so sick of being wet and sandy. I stood up and tried to brush some of the sand off my hands.

"Turn the hose off, turn it off!" Usagi said loudly, then ran over to the faucet to do it herself. Minako stood up dripping and sandy herself. "Aw man...you guys look like the sand monster or something!" Usagi said while laughing. 

"Be careful what you wish for," Minako growled. She started advancing on Usagi. I followed. We both had reason to soak her, now. Minako finally grabbed a hold of Usagi's arm and started dragging her. I came up next to Minako. "Grab her feet," Minako said. I complied and we started to walking towards the sea. We soon were in the waves about mid calf high. The sand swirled off our legs in floods. "Ewww..." Minako muttered. We began to swing Usagi.

"Hey! Guys? What are you doing?!" she asked. "You guys! Minako! REI!" Usagi created some really big splashes. I was in stitches. "EEEEEEEEK! It's so cold!" she cried when she surfaced again. 

"Oh, it is not!" Minako snapped, and touched my shoulder. Leaning in she whispered into my ear. "We're not done yet." I stooped laughing and looked at her. There were tears in my eyes.

"What?" I asked. 

"Com'on," Minako grabbed Usagi by the waist and I grabbed her legs again. "Usagi, you're getting kinda heavy, do you think it's the water?" Minako asked. She sounded almost cruel.

"Ha, ha, Minako." Usagi said as she spit water out. I looked up at Minako.

"Ready. Lead the way!" Minako simply led us on to shore and dropped Usagi. I followed. Usagi was now covered with sand just as much as we were. Minako grumbled something about a serious shower, then walked away. I shrugged and began to search for my towel. Which I couldn't find, and my sarong was with it! "Where's my towel?" I asked. Usagi stood up and looked at her sandy backside.

"She's so mean sometimes!"

"She probably thinks of you as a younger sister," I said as I thought I spotted a corner of my towel under some sand. "Dang it," I mumbled as I pulled it and my sarong out from under a mound of sand. I looked at Usagi. "Got any extra towels?" She smirked.

"None that I'm going to give you."

"Oh, jeeze, Usagi! It's just some sand." I shook mine out, and noticed, that the sand wasn't coming off it too well. I sighed. "Fine I'll go ask Ami or Mako-chan or something," I said as I began to walk away. "I know, I'll ask Minako to get one for me if I can find her. And I'll make sure it's yours, too,"

"Rei, wait!" I ignored her. She had ticked me off. I stalked off carrying my dirty towel and useless sarong behind me. Oh well, I could just change and stay in my summer dress for the rest of the day. I had forgotten one major thing: I was still covered in sand. I had trooped up a few steps when some one stopped me. 

"You do know, that you're covered in sand, right?" I turned around quickly, wondering who was talking to me with such a disdainful tone. It was that same familiar blonde who still reminded me of Minako. He gestured to me. I looked down. He was right. "I doubt they'll appreciate that,"

"Astute," I said. "But you see I have a major problem. This," I said as I pulled out my towel, "isn't going to help with the sand, and if you're going in, I doubt that they'll appreciate you dripping all over their nice floors so that someone'll slip on it and then there will be lawsuits," The boy did not seem phased.

"At least I'm not dirty," I raised my eyebrows and tried to dust my self off again. I was still outside after all, I might as well try. 

"It would be wise of you not to say such things." I said, standing up straighter.

"I see," he said. I watched him push back his hair, which proceeded to fall back in his face anyways. "I'll have to remember that in the future. Just trying to help out," He saluted me and walked, no, sauntered off. I wrinkled my nose.

"What a pig," I muttered.

"Who's a pig?" Ami was standing next to me, holding out a towel and stretching to get mine. I moved it over enough for her to grab it. "Here," she said. I took the towel, and began dusting off the sand from my legs. I looked at her.

"Thanks, I really needed a towel,"

"I know, I know, now tell me. Who's a pig and what'd he do to you?" Ami grinned in a cute way.

"See that guy?" I asked pointing out the blonde head still sauntering to the cliffs. "That's the guy and he's just a..." He stopped right in front of Makoto.

"Jerk, I take it?" she said. I nodded. Ami and I watched to see what he was doing. Makoto turned bright red, then decked him. I laughed. "Rei!" Ami was trying to quiet me down. I shut up fast as Makoto started walking our way, Minako a few steps behind her. She had taken her own swing at him. He looked really sorry, rubbing his face like that.

"I don't know who that guy is, but next time I see him, I'll throw him off the cliff personally!" Makoto was grumbling as she walked by. Minako glanced at us, and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind taking off his head, myself, Makoto. But..." Minako was trying, I had to give her that. I sighed.

"I wonder what he said to her?" I mused.

"Probably something along the same lines as he said to you," Ami said sensibly. I shook my head. "You had better get changed. It's time for lunch. I'll save you something if you can't get there in time," I nodded again. And went inside to change.

"Thanks, Ames." She gave me a thumbs up and I ran to Minako's room to grab my stuff. All our stuff was there, and it was all alike. We all had black duffel bags/sacks that had different personalized objects and designs on them, but unless you knew what you were looking for, you wouldn't grab your own. I sighed. My bag was the one with the tiger lily embroidered on one side, and orange and red colors running stripes down the strap. Of course it was on the very bottom. I freed it and grabbed my first dress. There was supposed to be a "ball" later, but first we had to have lunch and "rest" time to get ready for the "ball."

As I shrugged into the light, violet dress I realized that Minako's shower was very inviting, but I knew better and I didn't have the time. I brushed my hair out and put it back again. It was only lunch. Then, the door was opened. Makoto came in and I dug for my sandals, white and strappy just the way I like them. "What did that guy say to you?" I asked casually. Makoto stopped short and looked at me, her freckled face staring at me.

"You noticed?" I nodded. "Well..." she said occupying herself with her bag. She pulled out a top and a knee-length skirt and shook the wrinkles free of them. "He made some comments about me, that's all," I shook my head.

"True to life genius he is. The little jerk," I said frustrated. "I'm going to teach that boy a lesson for messing with you guys. Watch him go after Ami next!" I smacked my fist against my other palm as I said this. Makoto looked at me, uncertainty in her eyes.

"He has a thing for you Rei," she said. I grimaced.

"Does not! That's disgusting!" I cried.

"I know what I'm talking about. Mina knows him well. He's just showing off. He's after you but he's not exactly going to impress you this way...he's impressing others though," I rubbed my arms feeling filthy.

"This is just great. Marvelous in fact. I have to get back to Ami. She's saving me a spot. See you in a few minutes!" I left Makoto shaking her head and starting to get changed, so I closed the door behind me. Poor Minako's room was a mess. I hadn't thought to ask Makoto what the boy's name was if she knew so much about him. I sighed and headed out for the tables. Ami waved to me. She was seated next to Usagi, who didn't look thrilled about being between Minako and I, even though Ami separated us. That left Makoto on the other side of Minako -unless someone else took the seat first. Which was exactly what happened. Just as I sat down Mr. Suave himself, Mamoru, sat down next to Minako and slid his arm around her shoulders. I watched with guarded interest.

"Minako. I've been looking for you," she was being silent. She was suppressing herself, as Usagi and I could tell. Then she surprised us.

"Really?" she turned to him and smiled! Usagi glanced at Ami and I, confused. "I hadn't noticed,"

"I wanted to find you and tell you I was sorry for earlier. I mistook you for Usagi."

"What?!" Usagi said as she stared at Mamoru.

"It was a mistake, chick."

"That was a little out of line, Mamoru." Minako said evenly. He had a natural talent for royally making Minako angry. She was still in check so far though.

"I'll say. How do you manage that? We don't even look alike!" Usagi said.

"Um...yes you do, actually," A few people said at once, including Minako. Usagi looked more than upset. She sighed and played with a flower until the meal was beginning to be served. 

"Anyway, just wanted to apologize, sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek. Minako looked sick, but it was funny. I smiled a little guessing how Minako would react.

"Are you trying to make someone angry?" She asked as she slid his arm off from her shoulders. "Don't." she said simply and awaited the meal like every one else. Mamoru looked away and grinned to himself.

Finally, the meal was served. First up was a salad. It was nice and fresh. They even had pita seeds to adorn the salad! I love pita seeds almost as much as I like pumpkin seeds. They add a nice crisp touch to things. This salad was no exception. I reached for the bowl of them as it was right in front of me, but another hand took it first.

"Another Earth specialty?" I looked up to find Jedite, but I still hadn't recognized him. I shifted, uneasily. "You like pumpkin seeds too, don't you?" There was a fuzzy remembrance stirring in my mind. I nodded. His tone wasn't so arrogant anymore, but gentler. Minako looked over at us and smiled. I glared at her, confused. Then Mamoru slid an ice cube down her back. She screamed very loudly. "Mam, why'd you do that?" Jedite asked, mildly amused.

"What is your problem anyway?" she screeched at him. She stood up, and shook the back of her skirt out to get rid of the cube. She glared at him and crossed her arms, a sign of 'I mean business' in Mina-language.

"Hey, honey, it's just a joke." She slapped him right across the face and left. He sat there, stunned after she had stormed off. "I guess she doesn't take jokes very well," he muttered to pass off his hurt pride. Jedite looked down at me as I sat staring at Mamoru.

"You pushed her too far," Ami said leaning behind Usagi to put her hand on Mamoru's face. She shook her head and let her hand slip off his cheek, almost loosing her balance. "Don't do stuff like that anymore, she won't even hesitate to hit you again." Kunzite sat silently at the end of the table, glaring at Mamoru.

"You want the seeds, don't you?" The boy asked as I returned my attention back to my salad.

"They would be nice," I replied.

"Oh," he said and dumped a rather large serving on to his salad. "That's nice," He grinned a lop-sided boyish grin at me.

"Just hand them over, funny boy," I said impatiently.

"Hmm...crunchy...nice...flavorful," He chewed loudly to tick me off more. "Quite tasty." I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, yeah. You wanted some," He looked around. The bowl had disappeared. "Guess someone else got to them first,"

"You're not one to learn by example," Mamoru grumbled. "Jedite sit down."

"But-"

"Jedite! Stop angering Rei and sit down!"

"Look who's talking," Jedite snapped. I speared a piece of lettuce violently. Jedite...that name sounded familiar. Yet I still couldn't place him. "You purposely ticked off...what's-her-face just for kicks!"

"Faith you dolt!" Kunzite supplied from the back of the table. Mamoru disregarded that comment.

"That's not the issue here. She knows I don't mean it...I hope."

"Don't count on it," Makoto said, her eyes sparkling to have jumped in.

"Quiet!" Usagi said. Every one turned at looked at her. "There's food in front of you, just eat it and quit yapping. We're all so irritable, at the rate we're going right now, we won't want to be anywhere near each other later. Let's just settle on this, alright?" We ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

Later on in the lazy afternoon hours, we had all gathered in Minako's room. She was nearly dozing off herself as she lay stretched along her bed. Ami was on top of the bed reading a book. She was always reading. Makoto was sitting on the floor trying to get the snarls out of her hair. I was leaning against the wall idly playing with my bag's strap. Makoto finally got frustrated with her hair and gave up.

"Minako?" she asked. Minako looked at her dazed.

"Huh?" She barely lifted her head and gazed towards Makoto. 

"Will you help me with my hair?" Makoto asked and handed the brush to Minako, who could barely hold on to it, and sat closer to her. Minako tried to sit up a little and just flopped back down, and tried to brush Makoto's hair from there.

"Oh, geeze. I'll do it," I said finally as the scene began to become pitiful. "Just sleep Minako, please," She nodded and was soon asleep.

"Why do you think she's so tired?" Makoto asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"Think she's okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just tired," We lapsed into silence then. I finally managed to get rid of the snarls in Makoto's hair. Ami looked up from her book.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Just after she had finished, the door had opened quickly and we all jumped. Usagi stepped in breathlessly. Minako glared at being awoken so suddenly at Usagi. Usagi dropped her shoes on the floor and stepped into one of them.

"We should get out there soon," she said. The majority of us weren't used to these types of parties. Minako sighed.

"Could ya knock next time?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was quite mature looking for a girl of fourteen.

"Sorry, but," Usagi lapsed into silence as her mother walked into the room.

"Girls," she said quietly, "the daylight is waning, and we should be on our way soon." We simply looked up at her and nodded. "All right. I'll see you soon, then?"

"Yes, Mother." Usagi said. Her mother left and we numbly jumped into action. I tripped over my bag and landed near Minako's closet where I was trying to get to anyways.

"You okay, Reich?" Minako said leaning over me to open her closet. I stood up and stood next to her. She grinned at me, halfway, due to her sleepiness.

"Reich?" Ami asked. We nodded.

"It's Minako's lazy version of Rei-chan," I said. Minako pulled out her dress, and passed around everyone else's that had stowed theirs in her closet. "Gah…I hate this," I mumbled, trying to unzip the back of my current dress. Usagi unzipped it for me.

"How much time do we have anyway?"

"Not much," Minako adjusted her dress around her bust and set her necklace just the way she wanted it. Then she finished of with her hair.

"Crap," I muttered. I tried to get ready as fast as I could. Luckily, it didn't take me long. In general we were all done relatively quickly. Then it was time to go.

The entire beach was decorated with colored lanterns, and the soft glow from the Earth lit up the vast sea and it sparkled, a small twinkling radiance. I stood on the palace stairs taking it all in. It was simply beautiful. Someone stepped up behind me. Thinking it was someone I knew, I didn't move.

"This place sure is pretty," The voice behind me said. 

"Yeah, it…" I turned around. I felt a strange type of deja vu for some reason. "It's you!" I said suddenly.

"Yeah," He looked down. "I'm sorry about earlier. I brought you something," He handed me a bag. I wasn't quite sure how to react. I looked down at the bag. It was a bag of pumpkin seeds.

"Pumpkin seeds?" I asked, confused. "How did you…?" He looked up at me again. His eyes were very blue.

"Rei, I…" He faltered.

"Jedite!" Mamoru was walking up to us. He reached us and I hid the seeds at my side, still looking curious at him. "I thought I told you not to bother Rei," he commanded.

"I don't mind," I said to defend him. "He's not bothering me," Mamoru looked at me strangely. "And he apologized."

"Did you really?" he asked, turning to Mamoru. Jedite nodded. He looked back at me, and spoke slowly. "Did I walk in on the middle of something?" I shook my head. "All right…"

"Mam, there's no problem,"

"Okay, fine. I get it. I just don't want my friends to be upset."

"Oh, please. Go pick on Minako or something," I said.

"I'm serious," he said, seriously.

"Fine, pick on Usagi then! I'm not stopping you."

"You don't get it do you?" Mamoru cried suddenly. I stopped my next thought and looked up at him. "Look, whatever then, Rei," Then he walked away from me. I looked over at Jedite.

"I don't like the way he treats you," I said, slipping up on saying what I was thinking. I hadn't realized that I wasn't feeling uneasy around Jedite any longer. I felt somewhat comfortable, actually.

"What?" Jedite asked, thrown off.

"I said, I think he treats you badly, and he shouldn't,"

"Well, there's not much I can do about it. And…" he trailed off. I looked down at the bag of pumpkin seeds in my hand. A very faint memory was stirring in the back of my mind. "I think he likes you, Rei," He looked away. I could tell by the tone in his voice he was trying to cover up something.

"Yes, he does," I replied. "As a little sister. We've known each other all our lives. Him, Mi…er Faith and I grew up together," Jedite turned and looked at me.

"What's with that anyways?" I started turning red, realizing my mistake.

"With what?"

"That girl and the different names," I felt I could trust him.

"She's a refugee," I said quietly. "She adopted a public name so that her father wouldn't find her. Though, I think you'd know your own daughter anywhere…She doesn't look the same as she used to. She used to have a lot darker features. But her eyes'll never change," I stopped. "Oops, I've just been babbling, sorry." Jedite smiled.

"No, it's okay. I like your accent," Things were starting to bother me, now.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" I said suddenly. "Where do I know you from, and how do you know so much about me?" Jedite's smile faded.

"You really don't remember that at all?" he asked, sounding almost hurt. Then he sighed and started his story. "I met you one night. I was with my parents. They were on vacation, but we somehow ended up at the palace. They were looking to find a good way to train me because I had been chosen…and it was close to the time I was leaving. Two short years. I was incredibly bored, so ventured outside. That's where you were. You were sitting on the front steps. And…"

"And you sat down and started talking to me!" I said excitedly. "Now I remember…" I lapsed into a silence for a minute. "So you're him?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then why have you been being so mean to me today?"

"I haven't. You're just really, really sensitive."

"I wasn't in the best of moods when we ran across each other earlier," I said. It wasn't quite an excuse. "I'm sorry I fought with you,"

"I told you," Makoto said. I turned quickly.

"What?"

"I told you he liked you," she replied. I turned back to him to see him blushing. She laughed a little, then continued inside.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise," She answered. I was confused. Jedite looked at me again. I had started to follow Makoto when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him and he smiled.

"We should get to that party," He pulled me down the stairs, then stopped. "Look," he said, "it's home. I never knew it would look like this from space," he sighed. "Someday, I'll take you to my home, Rei," I was almost uncomfortable about that. We continued on to the beach.

"Well, I've been to Earth before," I said causally.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," he replied. I looked at him almost sharply. He grinned. "Then you can get all the pumpkin seeds you want, yourself!" I broke a grin at that. But it seemed to me, that he was taking this situation farther than he should for his age. Maybe I was reading too much into it. Then we hit the beach. I glanced along the shoreline, looking for people I recognized. Mamoru was with Minako, and she didn't look happy about it. My smile faded as I watched her facial expressions. Jedite sighed.

"And he tells me that I should back off," he said. I shook my head.

"He's probably trying to apologize." Usagi walked over to them, curiosity shining through her features. I wanted to get closer so I walked down to the water's edge and looked for something in the water. Seashells or foot prints, but I couldn't find anything. I bent closer to the crystal water, searching for some pretty trinket.

"She sure is pretty," Jedite said from behind me, again. He knelt down by the tide and reached out. I straightened and looked at him.

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"Minako, or Faith or whoever she is." My look softened.

"Yeah. She is. She always has been. It's just who she is, I guess," We turned to look in their direction. "Oh no…here comes little hero," I mumbled. Jedite laughed. Kunzite has started to walk towards them.

"Yeah! That's exactly what he is. He's the only one of us, Mamoru'll listen to, or anything. I think he respects him. Kunzite could whip anyone. He drives me crazy," He held up a shiny rock towards me. "This what you were looking for?" I took it from him and held it in my hand. It was pale and refined. The color of the sand, pure white, and it looked as if it had been polished, with a natural shimmer to it. I looked down at him and nodded, perplexed that he could find something where I couldn't. He stood up and brushed his pants off. "Glad you like it,"

Suddenly, a burst of music filled the air. Usagi clapped happily and turned to the crowd that had gathered around her. She grinned then walked towards where her mother was walking up to the stage where the chamber musicians were. There were even a few girls in the group.

"Good evening, everyone," Selene said, a warm affectionate tone in her voice. "Tonight we celebrate the beginning of the annual summer festival!" The crowd clapped, as Usagi beamed.

"She looks like a cloud of meringue." Jedite commented quietly. I giggled.

"Stop!" I whispered, and elbowed him in the ribs. Minako glanced back at me, curious, then turned back towards the stage.

"In honor of this event tonight, we are having a ball, " The crowd clapped again. Jedite looked at me, an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Whipped cream," I stifled another giggle. "Smooth and creamy…fluffy and light." I began to wonder just what he was talking about.

"So, without further adieu, I would like to commence this evenings festivities!" She clapped and Usagi bowed to the crowd, then the both exited the stage and the musicians started up with a fine dance melody. Usagi walked over towards where Minako, Kunzite and Mamoru still were. Mamoru extended his hand to her, and she accepted, maybe a little too eagerly. Then they walked to the floor and joined in. Jedite laughed quietly.

"Cream puff," I laughed and we walked over to Minako and Kunzite. Minako smiled at me. I noticed that Kunzite had his hands on her protectively.

"Having fun, Rei? I heard you laughing," I looked down sheepishly.

"Um, yeah. Jedite was telling me a funny story," I responded.

"Really?" Minako was surprised by this. Kunzite raised an eyebrow at Jedite over Minako's head. "While the queen was speaking?" Minako asked.

"He's not used to it," Kunzite supplied for him. "You know, not in with the courts," He lowered his voice and added, "Peasant." Jedite stiffened noticeably. His eyes narrowed towards Kunzite.

"Kunzite!" Minako snapped at him. "I could say the same for you!" The boys locked eyes. It didn't seem that they even heard us.

"What did you just say?" Jedite asked coldly. "You think you're hot stuff, don't you?" His voice raised with his temper.

"You really want to fight me, Jed?" Minako put a death grip on Kunzite's wrist.

"Stop it!" She bent his wrist backward.

"Ow!" he cried and looked down at her. "Let go, Mia."

"Don't call me that," she said. "Don't make me get the ice water out on you," Jedite snickered.

"Man, Kunz, you're whipped," I snagged Jedite's arm.

"Don't," I said quietly. The stone was still in my hand and pressed against his arm. "Come on, let's get something to drink," I dragged him away from the confrontation.

"I could have settled that," he said irritably.

"You said yourself that he was stronger than you," I said. 

"But, I'm smarter than him!"

"It doesn't matter. I will not let this party be ruined by the two of you fighting. And, I won't let the two of you come between Minako's and mine friendship. Tone it down," I sighed. Makoto came trundling up carrying a large covered plate. She grinned and set it on the table.

"Having marital troubles?" I looked at her irritated. "Okay, okay, never mind," she laughed.

"Slow down there, killer," Jedite said. Makoto stopped. Jedite grinned, a childlike expression on his face. "What's on the plate?"

"I can't tell you that," she smiled. Minako had followed us and turned to Jedite.

"Ignore him. He misses his mother."

"What?" The three of us said at the same time. Minako seemed to blush.

"Um…nevermind," She turned away, then turned back, as if for an after thought. "Seriously, though. He's more talk than he is bite. Personal experiences. Right Rei?" she asked. I looked at her, still confused.

"I guess…" I replied. I looked behind her. "Where is Mister Wonderful, anyways?" She turned herself.

"I suppose he's speaking with Mamoru," she shrugged, then turned to leave again. Makoto followed her and we were left by the table by ourselves. I watched the musicians for a while. The violinist and the pianist seemed to follow Minako with their eyes. I watched them wondering what their fasination with my friend was. Minako and Makoto were walking towards the shore. Jedite poked me.

"Hey, you see that girl over?" He gestured into the crowd. "The one in the jade colored dress?" I nodded. "That's my sister," he said. "I don't know how she got here..." He trailed off. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crowd towards the girl. "Cher!" He rushed towards her. The girl turned to look at towrds the voice. The man who stood next to her held her hand and looked as well. He seemed quite old. 

"Is that your father?" I asked.

"No." Jedite said, darkly. "Cher!" he called again and finally caught up to her. She stopped, and her features lit up when she saw him.

"Jed!" she squealed and hugged him. I stood off to the side, not feeling comfortable in the crowd, but had to stay there for Jedite. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. Fine, you?"

"I miss you terribly," she said honestly. The man behind her folded his arms. He didn't look pleased.

"I miss you too, Cher," Jedite said sadly. "I have someone I want you to meet," he said, and gestured to me. He grabbed my arm again and pulled me next to him. "This is Rei Hino," I extended my hand. "Rei, this is Cherilyn."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. She smiled and took my hand.

"'Tis," she replied. The man behind her touched her shoulder and she turned to look at him. Then she looked back at Jedite and hugged him once. "I have to go, Jed...I'll write you," He nodded. His jaw was set. I looked curiously between the trio. Within the next minute they were gone. I stood there quietly...not knowing what to do. I didn't know what to say. I barely knew Jedite, and I surely didn't know anything about his personal life. But this was obviously not a good situation. He turned and walked out of the crowd. I followed, not knowing what else to do. We walked until we reached the fountain, then he sat down on the edge. I sat next to him.

"That was my sister's husband," he said angrily. "I didn't think that he was this prominent."

"Wait, did you say husband?"I asked, incredulous. He nodded. "But she didn't look much older than me," I said.

"She's not," he replied. "I'm not either. We're twins."

"Then how come...?" I didn't know how to finish the statement.

"Our family needed money in order to keep our land. So we had to marry off Cher," he said.

"But she can't be any older than fourteen...and you mean to say?"

"They had a daughter," he continued. "She was just an infant, but she died."

"Oh my..." I said, shocked. I didn't really know how to react. Jedite looked at me.

"Welome to reality, princess." The fountain gurgled behind us, while we sat in silence.

"That's not right," I said.

"No, it's not. But my parents got to keep our land. That's why I plan to finish my service at the palace and return home. So I can help support my family and possibly get Cher back!" Jedite said suddenly. I looked at the ground. The pale stones glittered dimly in the light. The party continued in front of us. But we didn't miss it, and it didn't miss us either. I took his hand gently.

"If you ever need to talk, you can always talk to me," I said rather suddenly, startling myself. I don't know why I was being so bold, but I felt almost freer that way. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Sorry if I disturbed you," I shook my head.

"It's just surprising to realise these things," I responed. Jedite stood up. 


	4. Part 4

Violet Flame- Rei's Story

Part Four

"The first star I see May not be a star We can't do a thing but wait So lets wait For one more the time such clumsy time In deciding if its time I'm careful but not sure how it goes You can lose yourself in your courage" -For Me this is Heaven by: Jimmy Eat World.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The day had finally come. The palace was bustling with maids and servants hurrying around me. Fixing my dress, checking my hair, touching up my make up. Consoling my parents. I was leaving for the Moon Palace. The packing was done and the travel arrangements were here. It was the last few hours I had on my home until I could come back and visit. Who knows when that would be. I walked around the palace. I tried to memorize all the tiny details. My mother had almost refused to get out of bed. I sighed. Fifteen years had passed so quickly. My room was completely packed up. There wasn't much that was left behind, just in case I needed my possessions at some point. I wandered outside and stood by the fountain. I checked the watch my father had just given me for my birthday. It was a gold bracelet type watch with small gemstones in the band. One half hour left. I glanced back to the stairs. Thinking of all the times I had sat out there at night when I couldn't sleep or something was off in my days. The lilies waved in the breeze.

I turned back to the fountain. The water gurgled quietly. I was so sad to leave. I didn't want to. I never had. Watching my mother relive the time and my father's face as the time came nearer tore at my heart as I steeled myself from crying. There were steps behind me, but I didn't turn figuring it was a servant needing me for something or other.

"Rei," My father said quietly behind me. I faced him, I could see in his eyes he wasn't ready to let me go, but the rest of his face was set in a calm expression. "Now, you take care of yourself while you're there, you hear?" I nodded. The tears weren't far from coming now. His voice was breaking a little. "I've been fearing this day since the minute you were born," he said quietly. "But now I'm so proud of you. You'll do fine there, and you won't dishonor our planet. I'm just going to miss you terribly."

"Oh, Daddy..." I said. I walked up to him and hugged him. I couldn't keep the tears back now. "I don't want to go!" I cried. He held me tight against him and it was one of the most calming sensations I can remember. When we were there like that, in the front of the palace with just the two of us before any major problems arose was very special for the both of us. I sniffed and he stepped back. He whipped a tear from my face and smiled very slightly.

"Your mother wants to have a word with you, Rei," We walked into the palace where my mother was sitting by a window staring out at the city beyond.

"Mom?" I asked. She looked at me vaguely. Then she looked at my father and he left the room, leaving just the two of us alone in the silent room. She patted the seat next to her and I sat. She enveloped me in her arms and started talking quietly.

"Rei darling, I know this is a big step for you. But don't worry. Adjusting is much easier than you think it will be," Her hands were soft against my arms, and her resonant voice echoed in my head. I could feel the power that we shared from her as much as I could my self. "I just worry about what happens next," she sighed, and let me go. I sat up. She studied my face. My mother had deep violet eyes, unlike my own. You could hardly tell what she was thinking because she knew how to hide her emotions so well.

"You know something don't you?" The concern showed on my face. She shook her head, sadly. She turned back to the city. I eventually followed her gaze.

"Whatever you do, don't desert those people. They're counting on you to return safely some day a proud, strong woman who'll be capable of leading them into the future," She held my hand lightly. "I have something for you," I was surprised she was so calm now, especially after the display she had been putting on for the last few days. Maybe it was more that she was defeated than calm. She set a small wooden token in my hands. "This is a luck charm," I nodded. I recognized them. "But this one is special. Your grandfather made this one the day you were born. It's a prayer for protection," My eyes watered. I had never met my grandfather, and he had been the only surviving grandparent. "Keep it with you and safe, and no harm should come to you, as long as you're aware of your surroundings," She closed my fingers of the soft polished wood. The circular shape fit into my palm perfectly. I'd have to put this with the stone Jedite had found for me the last time we had seen each other. My father walked into the room.

"Rei, Nailyn, its time," I stood up, then waited for my mother to stand. She looked away from me.

"I'm not going. I'll say good bye here," I stared at her. I wanted to throw a fit and tell her that I wanted her to go send me off, but something told me to hold my tongue. I glanced at my father who looked surprised. She stood up, with an effort it seemed, and folded me into her arms. "Good-bye Rei."

"Bye, Mom." I choked out.

"Ka wallen mitecyuh." She whispered in the ancient language. I nodded and she released me. Then I walked from the room my father following. He paused at the door to watch my mother for a second. She was staring out the window again with her back turned to us. I didn't see it, but I knew she was crying. My father sighed and motioned for us to leave. We walked out into the blinding light out side. All the servants walked behind us solemnly. I shook my head before I got into the transport vehicle. I held onto the charm tightly. I turned and gave my father on last hug.

"Good bye, Princess!" One of the servants called. A chorus of good bye's followed. I waved and then we were off. I made sure not to look back again.

The trip went well. But, by the time I reached the moon I was exhausted. As I got out of the transport, Minako was waiting for me. She was leaning against the wall. She looked up as the doors opened. A curious look crossed her face. "Rei!" She squealed. She tackled me in a big hug. I hugged her back, but wearily.

"Welcome, Lady Rei," a servant said as he stepped up. He bowed. "Let me escort you to your quarters," We started to walk to my room. Minako followed, oddly silent. The servant opened the door for me, and I stepped into the room.

I had a large room with whitewashed walls that glittered in the sunlight. A breezy patio was adjoined to my room. The sliding frosted glass doors stood open, letting a soft breeze filter in. Stark white flowers framed my vanity. Their reflections in the mirror were as perfect as their flawless petals. The bright gauze on the canopy bed fluttered in the breeze. My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected my room to be more exquisite than my one at home. The plush carpet cushioned my feet as I stood still absorbing my new surroundings.

"I take it you like it?" Minako asked from behind me. My hair swirled around me as I turned to face her.

"Like it?" I turned around again and began to walk around. "It's absolutely amazing! I had imagined some drab room with heavy tapestries and dark morbid colors. But this..." I took in a breath. "Is spectacular." I stopped when I noticed a subtle watercolor. It depicted a garden, with many pastel and vibrant colors, all of which led up to a single trellis in the center of the garden with misty wisteria draping from it. I could practically smell the fragrances. Other servants brought in my possessions and set them in a corner of the room, right next to a hidden door. I glanced at Minako then looked back at the door. A closet blocked it from view for the most part.

"You'll find out what it is later," Minako said. "Right now you have an audience with the Queen," I nodded. I wanted to flop down on the cozy bed and feel the blissful fabrics. I wanted to know if they were as silky as they looked. Minako set a hand on my shoulder. "Rei," she said. I nodded, and took one last sidelong look at the bed and followed her out of the room. She stopped at the room next to mine. "This is my room," she said pointing to the door. Small stones had been molded into the frame that gave off an opalescent shine. I could tell it was her room simply by looking at the door. She sighed. The palace stretched before us.

"I presume that this should take a while," I said. Minako shook her head.

"It shouldn't you've had a long trip," She picked up the pace a little. The heavy weave of my travel gown dragged me down as we walked. I wanted to change into something lighter. Suddenly a huge open space fell upon us. Minako turned left and opened a door. It swung open noiselessly. Her gown rustled loudly in the silence of the sanctum. Reflection pools lined the sides of the room. Usagi turned and smiled at me. She had been looking at something in front of her. The sunlight streaked in from windows high above us. It made intricate patterns on the floor where it had been broken by the leaves of plants that were nestled in the arched ceiling and the beams.

Minako sat down on a bench and tilted her head towards the light. It framed her face and hair so that it appeared that her hair was spun gold that fell in soft waves around her. Another door in the room opened and I turned my attention to the woman who had entered. She was tall, and graceful. She looked completely at ease with everything around her. She had eyes that told one not to be afraid and could calm easily. Even her walked seemed relaxing with it's slow easy gait and smooth motion.

"Rei Hino. I'm glad you arrived safely," Her voice was clear like bells. I sub consciously straightened.

"It was a long trip. Thankfully we didn't have any major problems on the way," I replied.

"I see Minako thought it best to bring you hear for our first meeting. She must know much more about you than I do," Minako looked to Usagi who shrugged and began to play with a bit of her hair. "This is the sanctuary," the queen continued, "Through this room to the left is a prayer room we had built for you, by request from your mother," I nodded. "I hope you found your quarters suitable?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so in fact."

"Good," she said. "In that case I'll let you rest and refresh yourself for dinner. If you need to know anything, ask Minako."

"Thank you," I said. Minako stood and we left the sanctuary. I looked at her as we walked. "For some reason I expected a little more," I said. Minako shrugged.

"There's more to come, trust me," She dropped me off at my room. "I'll get you when it's time for dinner," Minako said as I stood in by my door. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she paused.

"I'm going outside, I don't know where after that," I nodded, then went into my room as she walked off. Her manner wasn't what it usually was. I only dwelled on it for a moment. It was finally time for me to flop down on the huge, cushy bed. I walked up to it gleefully. The silken cover was as soft as it looked. After taking one last glance at the room, I knew I had to sleep before anything else. I sat down on the bed, then sprawled fully enjoying the soft layers. It didn't take me long to doze off.

A few hours passed before I heard a soft knocking on my door. I stirred, feeling too comfortable to move. So, I ignored the tapping for a while. Finally the person just entered. Usagi walked in and looked around. Then found me on the bed. She stopped just before it.

"Rei-chan," she said quietly. I looked over at her idly.

"Mmm?" I responded lazily. Usagi sighed and set her hands on her hips.

"I thought it best that I wake you so you could bathe if you felt you needed to," she said. I sat up.

"So...where's the bath?" I asked. She looked at me, confused.

"You have your own," My eyes widened.

"No way!" I exclaimed. I hopped off the bed and stood next to her. "Where?" The question was too demanding. Usagi blinked.

"Right there," she pointed to the almost hidden door. I jumped up once, happily. I dashed to it and opened it up.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I turned to Usagi, smiling broadly. My voice echoed in the room. The bath was white as well. I had the feeling most everything would be, but I liked it that way. There were stairs leading to a raised basin, which must have been the bathtub, itself. There were shelves in all kinds of nooks and crannies where downy towels and sparkling bottles of soaps and perfumes caught the light from the skylight. A skylight in my bath! Small colored stones were embedded in the floor and a small throw rug was placed at the bottom of the stairs. A cover lay across the top of the basin, to preserve the heat of the water. If only I had known earlier! Usagi smiled, though she didn't seem to understand.

"Thank you, Usagi!" I exclaimed brightly. She nodded, then turned to leave.

"I'll leave you be so that you can fully enjoy your bath." I nodded, brimming with newfound energy and excitement. Maybe this Moon business wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would. I quickly shed my clothes and settled into the bath. The water was hot and it was thoroughly relaxing. I soaked until my skin was wrinkled. Then I soaped up and rinsed off. The scents of the soap were heavenly. This day was turning out oddly glorious.

There was a light knock at the door. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door slightly. A maid stood at the door, and she blushed when I opened the door. "It's time for dinner, milady," she said quietly. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, matching her tone. She turned to the closet and waited. I blinked then realized why she was waiting. "I can dress myself, thank you." She nodded again and then left, closing the door softly behind her. I walked over to the closet, drying my hair with another towel as I went. I stopped and looked at my dresses. I didn't know what to wear! And it was surprising how well everything had been put away so quickly, all my clothes at least. Most of my other possessions were still in boxes. The door burst open suddenly.

"Rei, I'm so sorry!" Minako said breathlessly. I was startled by her sudden appearance. "Let's get you into something and fix your hair a little." zhe said as she closed the door. I didn't respond. She turned to my closet and whipped out a bright red dress, with mid sleeves and a flared skirt. "Go ahead, put it on!" she said, impatiently.

"Mina, it's just dinner isn't it?" I asked. She stopped and put her arms down, still holding the dress. Then she shook her head slowly.

"You need to make an impression. There's more than just the royal family here, the council and the courtiers are going to be here tonight." I sighed and reached for the dress. As I slid it on, Minako rustled around in one of my drawers. I thought they were all empty. She pulled out a box of glittering barrettes. The dress fell around me as I turned to her. My hair was still somewhat wet. Minako made me sit by the vanity as she worked on my hair. She pulled half of it back into two small braids on the side of my hair, joining them as they met in the middle of my head. The rest of my hair remained down around me. It looked nice. I loved the way the barrettes captured any light. Minako then pulled me up from the chair. I wondered why she was taking charge so quickly. Then I watched her carefully.

She was wearing a thin pale pink dress with a ruffle around the waist, and one around the bottom. She was working on freeing a bracelet that was tangled in a case she had brought in with her. I realized it was her jewelry she was getting out. But it was for me. She had her hair back in a twist but pieces of hair had been pulled out and were curled so they framed her face and left a dramatic impression. Some of the same barrettes held her hair in place. Upon Minako's arm was a small circlet, and she didn't wear anything else accept the necklace Kunzite had given her. She still had it. She looked nervous. Maybe she was nervous for me.

"Here." She said. She handed me a bracelet and a choker necklace. I put them both on and soon we were ready. I stopped her before she got out the door. She was slightly flushed.

"Hey, are we going to be late?" I asked. Minako shook her head.

"But we should be getting there soon. Selene wants to go over a few things with you." she replied. I nodded.

"Are you alright?" I stared at her. I was waiting for her reaction. She just looked at me calmly and nodded.

"I'm just a little excited for you, is all." Then she pulled me out into the hall and guided me to the dinner hall. It didn't take us long to reach it. She paused at the entrance, watching the servants setting the multiple tables. I stopped behind her and watched as well. It seemed busy. Minako sighed and walked in. She found Selene and led me to her. We had a short discussion and before I knew it, every one was assembled and dinner was starting.

Even that went by quickly. It was the usual boring dinner party, but all the rest of the crowd seemed quite interested in me. Minako had worked her magic once again. Then we were back at my room again. I was tired and Minako felt that we shouldn't stay up and talk. We'd have plenty of time for that later. My life had just been completely altered in one day, and I wasn't feeling the effects yet. As soon as I was in my bed I was out. The next day would seal the reality of my new life.

~*~Notes from Zellie*~*

I don't have much to say this time around. Hope you enjoyed V.F. 4! If you feel the need to contact me, leave a review or simply mail me. Lil_Venus@hotmail.com


End file.
